The present invention is generally related to the field of field sequential displays and, more particularly, to the field of dynamically updating the frames of a field sequential display.
There are a number of competing technologies in the field of modern displays. One particularly advantageous type of modern display is the field sequential display using a ferroelectric liquid crystal on silicon (FLCOS) pixel array. The pixel array of the FLCOS display is capable of extremely fast switching such that it is ideally suited to the display of real time video. Some of these displays have been configured for illumination by LEDs, however, other suitable light sources can be used. These displays can offer a bright and accurate image across a wide range of operating conditions from a very small package. Projection type FLCOS display arrangements with LED-based light engines have been successfully integrated in portable, battery powered devices such as, for example, cellular telephones.
A field sequential display generally presents video to a viewer by breaking the frames of an incoming video stream into subframes of individual red, green and blue subframes. Only one color subframe is presented to the viewer at a time. That is, the pixels of the pixel array can be illuminated at different times by an appropriate color of light associated with the red, green and blue subframes in a way that produces a grayscale image for each subframe. The color subframes can be presented to the viewer so rapidly, however, that the eye of the viewer integrates the individual color subframes into a full color image. In the instance of an incoming video stream, the processing for purposes of generating the subframes is generally performed in real time while the pixels of the display are likewise driven in real time.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.